


Swords and Stitches

by castaliareed



Series: Bound and Betrayed [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood Lust, Dark Jon, Dry Humping, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon is probably least dark in this one, Lady of Winterfell, Sibling Incest, Sinblings, Smut, battle lust, jonsakinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: "'Are there any more? Cuts?' she asked scanning his chest, running her hands over the deep scars. Jon shook his head. These rooms were kept warm for the sick and injured. His chest was wet with sweat and rain and blood. Sansa stood to find another cloth and clean water. She felt Jon's grey eyes follow her."There are bandits reported near Harrenhal. Jon and his soldiers ride out to defend the people.





	Swords and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Jonsa Kink Week.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting on these Bound and Betrayed stories! I'm really enjoying writing this story.

_The food on the table was untouched. Jon wondered if he had made a mistake inviting their guests to dine privately with his family. Sansa and Arya had already had one argument that afternoon. An argument that Jon found himself in the middle. Arya's arrival while a happy occurrence had been unexpected. Serena and Robbyn-Rianna loved their Auntie Arya.  
_

_Much to Arya's annoyance, Sansa chided her for not telling them she was coming South. Arya informed Sansa that Bran had indeed sent a raven with news of her journey and some other important news for them. It was not her fault they were not at Harrenhal, Arya claimed. Jon recalled the raven from Winterfell Sam had given him for Sansa. This brought Jon into their fight. It also made them both angry at him for losing the message._

_Jon gazed around the roundtable. Serena sat between Arya and Sansa. Having insisted on having dinner with her Auntie Arya, she had been allowed up past her bedtime. She was half in tears. He was having his dinner with two angry Stark women. A cranky three-year-old. Three angry stubborn Stark women. Jon wondered if the ghost of Catelyn Stark was haunting him.  A strange Braavosi man who his House no doubt owned money too.  And Arya's friend Ned Dayne, who seemed nice but Jon didn't appreciate the way he made his younger sister blush._

_Arya had informed them earlier that Tycho Nestoris had been at Dragonstone before meeting her in Maidenpool. Jon decided he did not want to know how Arya had come to know a magistrate from the Iron Bank._

_Daenerys had informed the Bank that she did not intend to pay off the remainder of Cersei's debts. Jon sighed. He had tried to tell her the debts to come with the throne. She also informed the Bank of her plan to forgive the small folks debts. Sansa's mouth fell open. Tycho Nestoris told them the bank had grave concerns about this course of action._

_"What did she say when you expressed concern?" Sansa asked the magistrate._

_"She was very understanding. She asked if I wanted to meet her dragon," he said._ " _I declined, naturally." Sansa pursed her lips and stared at Jon._  


_"She then told me how far her dragon could fly and how much she would like to see Braavos." he continued. Sansa closed her eyes._

_"It's a good thing to do," said Arya. Tycho gave Arya a sideways glance._

_'Debt forgiveness is not unknown. Far be it for Braavosi to condemn something meant to help the people. We're a city founded by slaves."_ _Jon heard Arya whisper to Ned Dayne, "Jon should've thought of that."_

_"But you would lose very much money, wouldn't you?" Sansa pointed out. The room grew quiet._

_"We don't feel Queen Daenerys' is acting Westeros' best interest," he said._ _"It'd be best for her grace to be dissuaded from this course of action," he added._

_"So why are you telling me this," Jon asked. His elbows on the table._

_"Why, you're her King Consort for all formal purposes?" he said. Jon nodded reluctantly._ _"If she cannot be dissuaded, the Iron Bank is open to supporting any changes," he said._

_Jon saw Sansa and Arya staring at him. They ate the rest of the meal. Sansa attempting to make conversation with the magistrate about projects to rebuild in the North and the Riverlands. She even spoke sweetly to Ned Dayne. When the plates were cleared, Sansa excused herself for a few moments to take Serena to bed. Jon poured the rest another round of ale._

_The magistrate asked Ned Dayne about House Dayne's famous sword, Dawn. The younger man recounted the story of how Ned Stark returned it to Starfall after Arthur Dayne was defeated at the Tower of Joy. Jon squirmed when Ned told the story.  Ned started to say more about his Aunt Ashara and a wet nurse. The magistrate seemed very interested in this part of the story. Arya hushed Ned. She instead told Tycho that he should see Jon's sword Longclaw._

_'You still have that valyrian steel sword? I remember the talk of it from my time at Castle Black. Never did see it," Tycho said to Jon who nodded and agreed to show the man Longclaw. It was hung on a hook on the wall. He preferred to keep it close._

_"Very nice, very nice," said the magistrate holding the sword. "It's longer than some other swords?" He handed it back to Jon who sheathed it and hung it back up._

_"A bastard sword, they call it, longer than a longsword and shorter than a greatsword," Arya offered. "Aegon the conquerer carried one, too._ "

_"Did he?"_

_"Blackfyre," Arya said. "They say it's somewhere in Essos these days._ "

****

**Sansa**

Sansa paced the length of the long solar. Arya flipped her dagger. The sound of the spring rains were pounding against the window of the solar in Harrenhal. 

"Will you stop pacing," her sister said to her. 

"Stop tossing that dagger, you'll hurt yourself," Sansa said fingering the sleeves of her green velvet gown. She had embroidered gold vines over each side of the chest, moving upwards, and circling the collar. 

"Jon should've let me go," Arya said. 

"We don't need you getting hurt," Sansa said. She walked over to her sister to adjust the buttons on her leather and wool long tunic. Sansa made that as well for her sister. Today, they even wore matching fishtail braids. Albeit, Sansa's was much longer and fuller than her sister's. 

"Then why did Jon go? He's the King," Arya asked. 

"His soldiers need to see him," she said.  _And he needed to fight._  Sansa had seen the lust in his eyes when the smallfolk reported bandits nearby setting huts on fire. They had ridden out that morning to take care of the threat. It was midday, Sansa prayed they'd return soon.

"They're back," Sam's voice could be heard outside the room. He was running down the hall. Sansa went to the open door. He stopped in front of her huffing and puffing, his hands on his knees while he caught his breath, "Lady Sansa come please," 

"Are they ok? Is Jon?" she asked her long legs walking quickly next to Sam back down the hallway while Arya trailed them. Sam nodded, giving a short report of the fight. Bruises, cuts, one man was killed, and a spearwife gravely injured, other than that they routed the bandits.

"My Lady, they were from the Crownlands. Some even said a few might be Dothraki," Sansa inhaled deeply and nodded. 

Sansa entered the rooms below the rookery, reserved for the sick and injured. The room was lit with a lantern and candles. Jon sat on a narrow bed, his elbows on his knees, blood covering his face, his leather breeches covered in a mix of dirt and blood. His hair and tunic were damp, Sansa wasn't sure if it was blood or wet from the rains. She touched his biceps and when she removed her hand it was covered in fresh blood.

"You're bleeding," she said. 

"Aye," Jon said dazed. Sansa turned to Sam and Maester Marle who had joined them. 

"You have others to care for," she said. "I'll take care of Jon." Sam nodded. The two men left to tend to more seriously wounded.  Arya left behind them once she was sure Jon was going to be fine. Sansa wondered if she went to find her friend Ned Dayne.

Sansa urged Jon to take off his jerkin and tunic. She shook her head and chided him for not wearing more armor. There was a deep cut on his upper sword arm. She sat on a stool next to the bed. Using a cloth and water basin, she washed his arm, trying to wipe the blood away. 

"Someone tried to hack this off," she said looking around the room for something to clean Jon's wound. "Who were they?"

"The bandits? A group from the crownlands. Probably lost their homes in King's Landing. Looking for money, food, livestock." Sansa pressing a cloth drenched in Myrish fire. He gritted his teeth and sucked in. 

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Aye," he said. She smiled. 

Sansa held the tip of a needle to a candle flame. Threading it with a white thread, Sansa began to pierce Jon's skin. He sucked in again. She was slow and careful with her stitches taking care to close the wound. When she finished she tied the thread and bit the string in her teeth. Looking up, their eyes met. She quickly applied a poultice and bandaged his arm with another cotton cloth she had found in the room. After, she placed her hands over the bandages and inhaled slowly. Willing herself to take his pain. She felt the blood rage still in him and her cunt grew moist. 

"Are there any more? Cuts?" she asked scanning his chest, running her hands over the deep scars. Jon shook his head. These rooms were kept warm for the sick and injured. His chest was wet with sweat and rain and blood. Sansa stood to find another cloth and clean water. She felt Jon's grey eyes follow her.  

There was water warming over the fire in the hearth. She carefully ladled more into a clean basin. Returning to his side, she used a new cloth to start to wash the blood from his chest. She moved up to his face. There was dirt and dried blood in his beard. He grabbed her hand to hold it to his cheek. Sansa dropped the cloth. He kissed her palm then her fingers. She brought her other hand to his chest. 

Biting her lower lip, Sansa stared at his mouth. He looked wild. Her mind went back to a battle long ago.  _A white bloody cape left in her room by the Hound._  Sansa remembered the kiss the Hound requested from her as the battle raged around them. She couldn't stop herself from leaning in to find Jon's lips. She forced his mouth open with her tongue.

"Sansa," he sighed pulling his head back. "I should wash. I've killed."

"I want you like this,"

The hand on Jon's uninjured arm brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. "You're too good," he said. 

"I know," she said kissing him again. Moving from his lips to his neck just under his ears. She could taste the battle. Her nipples were growing hard. Her hand found his cock. She rubbed against it through his black leather breeches. Then she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.  

"Sansa, I'm..I would never let Daenerys take our daughters," he said. "We needed more time. Let Daenerys destroy herself. I had to protect you." His voice trailed off. Sansa remembered when she begged him for more time. Begged him to wait before charging into battle with the Boltons.  _I'll protect you I promise._  She remembered how he hit Ramsey Bolton over and over again.  _I'll protect you I promise._

"Thank you," she said. She kissed him deeper and he returned the gesture. Pushing him back on to the pillows of the small bed, Sansa straddled his dirt covered breeches. There was barely room for both of them. Her hands ran through his hair tugging it out of the tie holding it back while they kissed. She kissed his chest and bit his shoulders. 

"How many did you kill," she whispered. 

"Not so many," he replied. 

"mmm" Sansa bit his nipple and he let out a moan. She started to move her hips over his cock feeling the stiffness through his breeches and her gown. Moving the skirts up around her thighs so her small clothes touched his leathers, she pushed against him harder. She slipped her hand between them and down his pants. Touching the soft skin around his hard cock. Jons' hands glided on her hips. Keeping time with the rhythm of her movements. She moved her hands back to his shoulders digging her nails into the side of him that wasn't injured. Leaning toward his head, she bit his ear until he moaned. 

The headboard started banging against the wall when Jon raised his hips into hers forcing Sansa to sit up. She moved back and forth faster on top of him.  _Gods, I could ride him all day. His hard cock, his hard thighs, all between my legs._ Sansa felt the fire rising in her belly. She was so close to her climax. Jon pushed harder into her and she spread her legs further. It came upon her so fast with such force, she couldn't muffle her cries. Her legs were burning down to her toes. 

Sansa fell on top of Jon panting. He tried to rub his cock underneath her with his left hand. Sansa noticed he wasn't adept at using it and gave up quickly. She tried to help in her exhausted state. He waved her hand away with a kiss. Wrapping his uninjured arm around her, he whispered 'Later' and let his cock go soft. Sansa exhaled, she had calmed him. 

"Promise me, Sansa," he said.

"What," she asked. 

"Promise me you'll ride me like that after my next battle," he said.

"Only if you beat that mad dragon," she said. 

"If I do that we'll be getting rid of your Lord Husband, too," he said. Sansa kissed him again. 

"I'd very much like that," she said. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dry humping because I had to bring dry humping into this story at some point.  
> Hope that was enough kink for everyone. :-)


End file.
